The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker is the first Zelda game released for Gamecube. It is controversial among Zelda fans for its cartoon-like graphics. Its sequel is The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass for the Nintendo DS. Gameplay The player plays as Link, who is around age 10 in this game. Their job as Link is to travel the Great Sea and thwart the evil Ganondorf. During the game, the player must use the Wind Waker (a magical baton) to perform certain tasks including changing the path of the wind and controlling other objects/people. As in all Zelda games, the player can change Link's name to whatever they wish. During the second play through of the game, following the defeat of Ganondorf, Link will don a set of clothes that only "honest people can see." Thus, he appears to be in his pajamas during the whole game. Also during the second play through, the player can see the Hylian words that were spoken by the deities during the first play through. Story Prologue The game begins with an introduction of a legend explaining what happens to the Hero of Time and Hyrule after he defeats Ganondorf. Kidnapping The game starts when a little girl discovers her brother sleeping on top of a watchtower. After a series of events, he saves the pirate leader from the forest at the top of his island only to have his sister kidnapped by the monster that had been chasing after the pirate. Link travels with the pirates to an evil island to rescue his sister only to be hurled across the sea and awoken in a red boat. Test of the Gods' The King of Red Lions, as the boat introduces himself, assists Link in what to do next in his journey. After he brings Link to three different islands to reclaim Din's Pearl, Farore's Pearl, and Nayru's Pearl, Link and the KoRL go to the Tower of the Gods' where Link's courage and skill is tested. Fated Meeting After this, Link is able to return to the Fortress to save his sister. Although he succeeds in defeating the bird holding his sister and other girls captive, he and Tetra are badly defeated by Ganondorf. After this, Tetra's true identity is revealed and Link must journey to find the seven pieces of the Triforce of Courage. Final Battle Once Link has retrieved all of the pieces, Link returns to Hyrule Castle. Here, he finds that Ganondorf has already found and captured Zelda, so he heads to Ganon's Tower to defeat the fiend once and for all. During the final battle, Zelda assists Link during phases one and three by shooting Light Arrows. She is knocked out during the second phase. A New Hyrule After the final battle, Tetra and Link set sail with the pirates to find a new Hyrule since the old one was flooded at last. This leads to the events of The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass. Characters Link Main Article: Link Link is about ten in the Wind Waker.''He journeys across the Great Sea to, initially, save his sister and then to defeat the evil Ganondorf. He uses the Wind Waker to control the winds and get through his journey. Tetra ''Main Article: Princess Zelda Tetra is the leader of the strongest pack of pirates that sail the Great Sea. She inherited the pirate gang from her late mother as well as a mysterious Pirate Charm that allows her to keep in contact with Link. Much later in the game, she is revealed to be Princess Zelda. She assists Link in the final battle by shooting Light Arrows. Aryll Aryll is Link's little sister whom he must save from the Helmaroc King. She has a particular fondness for her telescope and seagulls. Grandma Grandma is Link's, well, grandmother. She takes care of Link and Aryll on Outset Island. After Aryll and Link leave, she falls ill and Link must heal her with a fairy. From this point on, she will serve Link her Elixir Soup. King of Red Lions The King of Red Lions is a talking boat that serves as Link's transportation across the Great Sea. He is later revealed to be King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. Ganondorf Main Article: Ganondorf Ganondorf is the Lord of the Forsaken Fortress. He sends the Helmaroc King across the Great Sea to find girls with pointed ears in hopes of finding Princess Zelda. While powerful enough to have an army of monsters at his hands, his full power is not released until Link pulls the Master Sword of Hyrule Castle's basement. From there, he is able to cause major damage. Medli Medli is a Rito who lives on Dragon Roost Island. She is the attendant of the great dragon deity, Valoo. She is revealed later in the game to be the new Sage of the Earth Temple. Inside the temple, she assists Link by flying by herself and with him to places he could not normally reach. She also uses her harp to reflect light at objects and enemies in temple. Makar Makar is a Korok who lives in the Forest Haven with the Great Deku tree and other Koroks. Link must rescue him from the beast of the Forbidden Woods, which he accidentally fell into when he was flying. He is a violin player that performs at the annual ceremony. Later, it is revealed that he is the new Sage of the Wind Temple. Inside the temple, he assists Link by planting seeds that create trees for Link to Hookshot onto. He is captured by a Floormaster early in the dungeon, and Link has to find a way to free him. Trvia * In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, there is a stage where the player is on Tetra's ship sailing the Great Sea. The King of Red Lions is aso featured in it. See Also *Link *Princess Zelda *The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess *The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures External Links Zelda.com Official Site Category:Nintendo Video Games Category:Gamecube Games Category:Video Games Category:Legend of Zelda Category:2003 video games